


Cover for "The Persephone Clause" by Zetared

by Amiril



Series: Cover Art [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Book Cover, Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amiril/pseuds/Amiril
Summary: View onTumblr





	Cover for "The Persephone Clause" by Zetared

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Persephone Clause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096543) by [Zetared](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zetared/pseuds/Zetared). 

**Author's Note:**

> View on [Tumblr](https://runawaymarbles.tumblr.com/post/187228914667/fic-covers-the-persephone-clause-20k-by)


End file.
